


low electric glow

by infrequency



Series: when autumn comes [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, in the lightest sense, kind of?, lite choking, we have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/infrequency
Summary: “So like, are you gonna say something back?” Hyunjin asks smoothly, letting the possessive tips of his fingers spread.or, hyunjin and chan celebrate 100 days.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: when autumn comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	low electric glow

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will better flesh out what i envision here but today i give you– *handwaves*  
> can be read as a standalone, as hyunchan are very briefly mentioned in wfc.

Hyunjin believes in the power of manifestation. Nothing comes without effort, but envisioning the things he wants helps them become a reality. Speak them into existence, and they happen.

His Liberal Studies degree, completed at an accelerated rate. His lofty admin job at the Seoul Grand Park, where he sidled up to the educators, and landed an assisting gig for the community classes.

His relationship with Chan, hitting 100 days in just two weeks.

Or so he had thought.

Hyunjin set his intentions on the table over coffee about his thoughts for 100-day plans and watching the realization flicker over Chan's face – he can practically hear the cogs rattle and hold.

“Oh,” Chan breathes. “Oh, Hwang Hyunjin-ssi, wow, I feel so–”

He puts his face in his hands and groans. “Wow. Wow, wow, wow.”

“Babe,” Hyunjin starts, feeling a whirling mix of amusement and anxiety.

“Bang Chan-ssi,” He hesitates before dropping the formality, deciding to slide into familiarity. “Chan hyung. What did you think we were doing?”

The heavy hand he sets on Chan’s shoulder snaps him out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

Chan lifts his head, fumbling a little with his hands before shoving them into the pocket of his hoodie. The laugh that spills out of him is nervous and high and so sweet. His ears are bright red.

Chan is sweet. It's part of the reason he latched on so quickly. That, and him being painfully handsome. Hyunjin’s face relaxes into an easy smile. He likes him _so_ much.

They’re sitting side by side in a quiet cafe in Hongdae. It's late afternoon, so college students have started filing in and out on their way to late classes or getting their fill before heading off to study. Business people in suits and sneakers huff into their phones, waiting on Americanos on their commute back home or to the office for late hours.

They'd met up with Chan’s friend Sana and her friends - he'd met Seokmin in passing once before, while with Chan at a bar, and he works with the ever-eccentric Soonyoung - and the topic of their relationship had come up organically as they said their goodbyes.

He was just easing into it, asking about weekend plans. And with the upcoming date on the horizon, Hyunjin wanted to confirm.

“I feel silly for not realizing,” Chan says to his hands. It's endearing.

“Don't,” he replies, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder with comfortable ease. To be fair, he'd never outright said, just assumed. He cringes, but pushes on.

“I like you,” Hyunjin continues, voice velvet and low. Face pressing into his shoulder, Hyunjin wraps his hands around Chan’s tensed bicep and breathes in his familiar smell, letting it pull him back to center. “And if I haven’t been clear, I like _being_ with you.”

He had set his sights on Chan the minute he walked into his community class, got his name from Soonyoung, and that was it. He shouldered his way into Chan’s orbit and stayed attached. It hadn't crossed Hyunjin’s mind why they'd only kissed once when – in retrospect – somaek was a critical significant factor for _why._

Hyunjin's never really craved physical closeness from Chan like he does with others, but considers the last couple of months of what he thought was a relationship through Chan’s eyes. Still can’t see how he _didn’t_ see, but he doesn’t let that discourage him.

They’ve spent enough time together that surely, his presence has been enjoyable… right?

“So like, are you gonna say something back?” Hyunjin asks smoothly, letting the possessive tips of his fingers spread out.

What Hyunjin wants, Hyunjin gets.

•

Chan surprises him with flowers on the 100th day.

They’d decided to celebrate the day anyway, in private and with takeout. The flowers are a sweet gesture that makes the relationship feel special even just days after realization. The fourteen days prior had felt like putting a relationship into overdrive, but Hyunjin is happy. Chan is happy. They’re happy.

The flowers get put away after some time, along with a cake and dinner, but Hyunjin likes the end of the night best when he has Chan pressed into the bed, long limbs bracketing him in.

Hyunjin’s learned just how sweet and pliant Chan can be, weak to his suggestions. His mouth tastes like frosting and artificial strawberry and a promise for at least a hundred more days that makes Hyunjin glow.

Well, he plans to earn at least two hundred more.

Every centimeter of exposed skin gets touched with calloused hands like Chan can’t get enough or find a place to settle. Flattering.

Hyunjin shivers, peeling away from his kiss to remove the layers of clothing between them.

“Are you cold?” Chan asks, staring up at him with alarm. His hands come up to cup Hyunjin’s face, and he leans into the flat of Chan’s palm with a pout.

“Need you to warm me up,” Hyunjin simpers, batting his long eyelashes, and Chan tugs him back down with a glint in his eye.

“I can do that,” he sighs into Hyunjin's mouth, rucking his shirt up further.

The thing about kissing Chan is that the undivided attention feels euphoric. Nothing gets to Hyunjin’s head like single-minded devotion, and Chan’s every soft keen is heady praise.

A knee slips between Chan's legs, tangling the two of them closer together. Friction heightens, soft whines escaping between them as they move.

Tracing the swell of Chan’s lips with his fingertips, Hyunjin pushes his fingers in just enough to coax his mouth open. They fall open easily for him, fingers slipping inside. Chan’s tongue drags against his index finger in time with the motion of his hips, earning little sighs in response.

“Cute,” Hyunjin mumbles, kissing the apples of Chan’s cheeks. Compliments usually make Chan curl up, but he unfurls like a plant seeking sunlight in the bedroom. He goes loose as the praise washes over him, sucking the digits in deeper.

“So pretty for me, hyung.”

Their still-clothed hips writhe together until the friction starts to ache, until Chan is shoving his pants off and onto the ground before reaching for Hyunjin’s waist.

“Ah,” he tuts. Hyunjin rolls off the bed to shed off the last layers, watching Chan watch him. He ties his hair up in an elastic – strategically placed on the bedside table – before crawling back over.

Arms close around his middle, holding Hyunjin close. He feels safe in Chan’s arms, and it’s a feeling he’ll never get tired of. Wiggling up to kiss him, Hyunjin guides a hand between their bodies to wrap around Chan’s length.

“What do you want me to do for you?” he asks softly, mouthing at the intersection of Chan’s neck and shoulder. He gets a half-shrug in response, and he bites down enough that it smarts.

"Fuck, baby," Chan whines like a wounded animal, clinging tighter.

Hyunjin's past is littered with an eclectic mix of partners, and Chan’s got a handful of exes that taught him things that he's used on him plenty.

Those pouty lips stretched around his cock is the best apology he’d ever received for something as silly as not realizing they'd been dating.

There's nothing hotter than good communication.

“Said you wanted me to fuck you, but like. What else?” Hyunjin scrapes at Chan’s chest with the blunt of his fingernails, watching for a reaction.

A finger drags over one bud, and Chan’s breath catches as he squirms in place. Hyunjin follows his finger with his mouth, capturing a nipple between his teeth.

Chan lets out a groan at the pressure, fucking into his fist. Hyunjin sucks at the nipple, flicking his tongue over and over, letting one hand travel higher to settle at the base of his throat. When he looks up, Chan’s head is tilted back on instinct.

“Hyunjin-ah,” he whines. Hyunjin tests the waters, bearing down a little with his thumb and forefinger. The result is almost instantaneous; his body jerks with a short moan, cut off with Hyunjin’s mouth back on his.

His stomach is wet with pre-cum, both his and Chan’s smeared into each other. Hyunjin wraps a fist around his cock, cupping his free hand along the side of Chan’s face.

“You wanna come with my hand on your neck again?”

The reaction that elicits is instantaneous, mouths crushing back together as Chan’s length drags across his with soft little _ah_ s that Hyunjin echoes back.

Chan rolls them over, hands reaching over for lube and condoms, and it's agonizing minutes of fumbling and probably too-rushed prep before he's wrapping a slick hand around Hyunjin before sinking down onto his hips with a low whine.

Fully seated with his head thrown back. God, he's gorgeous.

Hyunjin runs a shaking hand up Chan’s broad chest, flicking at a nipple before tightening his grip on his hip and thrusting in.

It's not his first time having Chan like this, but he seems to get more responsive each time, shivering as a hand caresses up and down his lower back. Palms resting on the curve of his ass, massaging as he rocks up into him.

When Chan starts moving on top of him, the sound that spills out burrows itself into Hyunjin’s chest, disappearing into the sticky heat. The sharp staccato of his breathing gets cut short by Chan moving up and down in Hyunjin's lap, grabbing for his fingers at his hips and fucking himself, rolling his hips.

The smile he gives Hyunjin when he looks down at him is embarrassed and vulnerable. His heart disgustingly skips a beat and leans up to press a kiss to Chan’s shoulder as he meets his movements with sharp, angled thrusts that pull noises out of him like he's never heard.

“ _Fuck, Hyujin-ah–_ ” is music to Hyunjin’s ears.

An intense thrust makes Chan crumble, his body crushing Hyunjin’s, letting out ragged breaths that alternate with Hyunjin's as he adjusts. His skin tingles in all the places they're touching, points of light, the coil in his chest taut.

“Good?”

Nodding numbly, he buries his face in Hyunjin’s neck, mumbling affirmations that get lost against his sticky skin.

Chan lets him roll them back over after some time, going limp like a ragdoll. Hyunjin drags a hand down the inside of a thigh before hiking it over his shoulder, folding Chan in half as he leans over him.

He pushes back in slow, gripping onto the base of Chan's neck again and pressing down at the sides until he gasps, muscles around him clenching.

“Oh, hyung,” Hyunjin coos. "You like this so much, huh? Can feel it. So good."

Chan’s face flushes as he bears down a little more. His face is red when he pulls off, and he's not sure if it's the lack of airflow or exertion, but it's hot.

The squelch of skin hitting skin is almost louder than the sound of Chan moaning when he changes the angle again, shoving an arm around his hips to pivot in deeper until he's grinding against him.

“‘m good for hyung, yeah?” he asks in Chan’s ear, hands smoothing down to grip tight at his hips. “‘s’tight like this just for me?”

Chan’s voice pitches, slurring out a weak “ _Hyunjin-ah_ ” as he takes what he's given. Hips tilt into every stroke, eyes sliding shut in bliss.

His overachiever instinct kicks in, snapping his hips and nails digging in. He's going to leave a mark one way or another.

Each thrust punches air from his lungs, punctuated with an unspoken _tell me I’m good, tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had, tell me I’m–_

“Yeah, you feel good, you–ha, really fuckin’ good–” Chan answers, warmth spreading to the tips of his toes and up into his face. He lets out a high keening sound, letting out a sharp groan when he comes, messy and whine between their bodies as Hyunjin chases his own release.

He comes just moments later, pulling out to let it loose onto Chan’s stomach, staring at where their fluids collect together with a weird sense of possessiveness before flopping down.

The squish makes them both shudder.

“You’re gross–” Chan whines, but he tugs Hyunjin closer, giving him an open-mouth kiss. His swollen lips are chapped, but are still warm, pliant against his.

“But you like me, yeah?” Hyunjin asks, half-joking, half-serious. His tone must give him away because the hands at his back tighten, lips at his forehead.

“Course I do, I like spending time with you.” Chan yawns, pulling the elastic from Hyunjin’s hair to run his fingers through. His hands are gentle, less greedy, and grabbing, lulling him back into security. 

Hyunjin grins, ducking his head in between their bodies. To a hundred more.

**Author's Note:**

> yea
> 
> [fic twt](http://twitter.com/infrequenced)


End file.
